Ghost Stories
by AkuDemyfan
Summary: It's night at World That Never Was and all isn't as quiet as it should be.


Disclaimers: I don't own the characters or the places. Only things that I do own are the plot and the idea of the story.

Ghost Stories

It was night at the World That Never Was and everyone was asleep, well at least trying to sleep. "And then he said '...'" Demyx continued his story when suddenly he and Axel heard harsh shouting from behind the wall.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP ALREADY! PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO SLEEP IN HERE!" That was Luxord from the next door.

But while Demyx fell quite, Axel tried to pester him to continue. "So what did he say?" He asked.

Demyx sighed, laid down on the bed and said:"Nothing. He said nothing."

"Huh? What kind of ghost story is that? I've heard better than that from you." Axel said quite disappointed. He knew that Demyx was damn good ghost-story-teller. Sometimes Axel even wondered how Demyx could make up such stories out of no-where. Demyx had once claimed that he made up each and every story on the spot and none of the stories he told had he heard before. Even the other members who had sometimes listened to Demyx's ghost stories knew him to be one of the best. Plus, there was this one thing, that the stories seamed to get really scary at first but in the end were the funniest thing to think about.

Suddenly the door was slammed open and Saïx stepped in shouting: "WHAT PART OF BEING QUIET YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND?!" Demyx flinched and Axel was slightly startled.

"My fault." Demyx whispered and continued:"I was telling this ghost story and..." Saïx didn't wait. He just took Demyx out of the room, through the corridors and left him into one of the old rooms where the lights didn't work.

Demyx didn't say a thing about being afraid of dark when Saïx asked if he needed something. After that Saïx closed the door and left. When he passed Demyx's and Axel's room, Axel asked: "Where did you take him?"

"Somewhere where he could learn to be quite for the night." Saïx answered. Axel kept quite since he didn't want Saïx fury on him nor did he want to get into trouble or to worsen Demyx trouble but he didn't wait for long either. Once Saïx had went back to his own room, which was right before Axel's and Demyx's shared room, did he leave the room and started to look for his friend.

It didn't take long before he portaled into the same room where Demyx was. Demyx himself went as quite as possible and tried not to shake so badly. "Demyx?" Axel called out. Demyx went still as a rock.

"Axel, is that you?" He asked and duck out from the bed sheets.

"Yeah." Axel answered and created a small fire.

They looked at each other for a while before Demyx asked quite surprised: "What are you doing here?"

Axel chuckled and answered while sitting down next to Demyx on the bed: "You took the blame so I can't let you suffer it alone." Demyx smiled. But after Axel had sat next to him and took off the fire, Demyx started to shake a little. "You OK?" Axel asked while he felt Demyx shaking.

"Yeah..." Demyx answered but cursed his trembling voice. Axel re-created the fire and looked at his friend who looked a little relieved about the small light.

"What's wrong?" Axel asked quietly. Demyx sighed.

He stayed quiet for quite some time before he was close to crying and nearly furiously said quite aloud: "I'm afraid of dark! There, I said it. Go on and laugh, just like everyone else!"

Axel was little bit taken aback about that outburst and said slightly sadly: "Why would I laugh at you? We're friends. Friends don't laugh nor mock each other." Demyx was surprised. He looked up to Axel, smiled a little and nodded.

"Sorry... Um... Would you keep the fire on?" Demyx asked a little ashamed.

"Sure." Axel answered and took an old little candle from nearby table and lit it. "There. That should do it." He said and looked at Demyx. Demyx nodded again and whispered short _thanks_. After a short time of silence Axel said: "You know, with me you never have to be in dark."

Demyx nodded and then he started to grin and asked: "You wanna hear how the story ends?"

Axel laughed and answered: "Knew it couldn't end there."

It didn't take long before the noises were up again. Xemnas himself was going to shut it for the night but Zexion stopped him. "Let them be. No matter how many times you try, they'll end up together again. Besides, without them, the nights would be way too quite." Xemnas nodded. Zexion was right about it.

Ever since Number Nine came up the nights weren't quiet anymore. They were filled with talking, laughing and whispers. And all of those coming from the shared room of Axel and Demyx. This wasn't much of a problem but sometimes people just couldn't sleep in such a noise. But, Demyx knew what to do. Most of the Organization had claimed that at the nights that Demyx played his Sitar, they slept a lot easier. And in each week there was at least one night that Demyx did play his Sitar for good night music.

THE END


End file.
